Dark Bloom
by brunetteandblond
Summary: Season three didn't happen. Wynonna's a little screwed up. She lost Alice and is breaking away from everyone. She thinks she's a lost cause. Until someone from her past shows up and reminds her how much she's loved. Her past's name is Quinn. And something mysterious is happening to her. Does it have to do with Bulshar? And is Wynonna a little gay for her old friend?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! Wynonna's my favorite character ever and I really wanted to write a story focused around her and her past (which the show only touches once and a while). She's gone through a lot of shit. This story is about her getting out of it. I hope you like this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Wynonna was drinking. Again. The music and conversations swarmed around her, but she was easily able to ignore it all. She wanted to ignore everything (if that were possible). Especially the worried looks she was receiving from Doc Holliday across the bar table. The last thing she wanted was the short glances of pity. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't share her feelings. Alice was theirs. They both lost her. They were both grieving. And yet, Doc was the one with the room in the pit of his stomach to be concerned about her.

She let the warm liquid fall and burn down her throat and she slammed the shot glass down on the bar countertop. She stood up, surprisingly less wobbly than she would have guessed, and cracked her neck. Sniffling, she checked her belt to make sure Peacemaker was still there. To be fair, her paranoia about losing her gun made sense. It was the only weapon that could kill revenants. It was the only weapon that could end the curse. The only weapon that could bring her little girl back to her.

The thought of Alice made her want to drink some more, but she still turned around. She didn't want to see Doc's disappointment. Besides, she had a plethora of alcoholic beverages back at the Homestead.

She pushed the doors wide open and felt the cold air bite her nose. She was only wearing her leather jacket. She wouldn't let herself feel warm. The bitterness of the freeze was like a welcoming punishment. She crossed her arms and started walking. The trek back home wasn't a long one. But the cold brought the satisfying ache in her step.

"Wyn?" A voice called out from behind her.

Wynonna stopped suddenly but did not turn around. The voice brought a shiver down her spine, and it wasn't from the cold. She closed her eyes and silently asked herself why she was imagining this voice now. Because she knew the person the voice belonged to couldn't be here. Couldn't be right behind her.

"Wynonna?" The voice asked again but from a closer distance. The voice was right behind her now.

For a second, Wynonna wished she was sober. She blamed the voice on the alcohol. She took a deep breath and started to walk again.

But she stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. Without much hesitation, she turned and became face to face with the person who touched her. Impulsively, she put a gun to the person's head without seeing who the person was.

Her jaw dropped slightly and her gun lowered when she realized who exactly it was. She wasn't crazy. She didn't make up the voice in her head. The voice belonged to the person she knew such a long time ago.

The woman with the blonde hair and hazel eyes didn't even flinch when Wynona drew her gun at her. "I didn't mean to scare you, Wyn. I just- I know you must be surprised to see me," The woman opposite from Wynonna whispered.

The brunette looked around the street as if to see if others saw the woman standing in front of her. She was even considering walking back into Shorty's and asking Doc if he saw the woman with her. Instead, she put Peacemaker away and waited for an explanation. Wynonna usually had something to say. This time, she didn't.

"I heard you were back in Purgatory. My brother, Damien, he told me. And I was going to leave you alone, Wyn. But then they came back."

Wynonna stared back at the blonde. She tried to spot if there were any lies. But she knew there wouldn't be. The blonde never lied. Not to her.

"What came back?" Wynonna croaked out.

The woman looked all around her like she was trying to make sure no one was listening to them. She lowered her voice and told the brunette, "The monsters."

Wynonna blinked repeatedly. She didn't have many thoughts in her head. Once again, she wished she was sober. It didn't help that the cold now reached her lips. They throbbed and she could picture them becoming blue.

"They aren't real, Quinn," Wynonna told her harshly and started to walk away. This was the last thing she needed. "Misplaced your meds?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and ran up to her. When she was at Wynonna's side, she said, "You used to believe me, Wyn. You were the only one who believed me."

The Heir let out a shaky breath and stopped walking. Agitatedly, she muttered, "That was long ago."

"And I was the only one who believed you, Wynonna," Quinn stated darkly. "What the hell has happened to you?"

Wynonna snorted as if her question was a joke. She answered, with a bite to her tone, "My demons became real, Quinn."

The blonde groaned with frustration and yelled out, "So are mine!" She grabbed Wynonna's hand and brought it to her neck.

Burning heat scorned Wynonna's fingertips when she touched Quinn's skin and she flinched away. "Ouch, what the f-"

Quinn turned around and showed Wynonna her neck. A mark was burned into her flesh. A symbol. A familiar symbol… One that she couldn't place where she had seen it.

"I thought that would happen," Quinn murmured as she turned back to look at the drunk and confused woman. "They came back, Wyn. I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't."

Wynonna couldn't deny that it was suspicious. The burning symbol, the monsters, it screamed Purgatory. It screamed a situation the Heir would have to investigate. The cold was getting to her. She debated taking her to Dolls and Jeremy right away. But she shook away that thought right away. There would be too many questions that she didn't want to answer.

Eventually, Wynonna admitted, "I believe you, Quinn. I just- I'm-"

"Not sober?" Quinn finished for her, trying to settle the tension with a light, joking tone.

Wynonna smirked and replied, "That, too. But I was going to say 'not mentally stable.' But either work, really."

Quinn smiled and told her, "Like being 'not mentally stable' is new for us. Remember where we met?"

The Heir took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh. "How the hell could I ever forget?"

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue? 3_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The words that are _italicized_ are flashbacks! :)

 **Chapter 2**

 _"There's no cigarettes, alcohol, or drugs allowed in the room. If any of these are found in your room, three days in solitary. But you've been in a couple of these before. You must know the drill by now." The guard said with a tired expression. "Here's your room, 4563."_

 _She unlocked the door and let the young girl inside._

 _"You'll have someone come back in the night with your medication. Sleep tight," The woman left the girl in the room._

 _Wynonna slowly walked into the room that was as small and cold as a cell. She would know. Though, the room was better than some she stayed in. Not as good as others. The major difference was that this Institution had a roommate situation. Something she definitely wasn't used to._

 _She tried to ignore the other girl in the room when sat down on her bed that was as hard as stone. It wasn't hard to ignore her. It was dark in the room. Apparently, natural light was the only thing used in this place. She guessed that a lightbulb of some sort could be used as a weapon._

 _"The comforter is scratchy," The other girl said and leaned up from her bed. "I can show you where you can get a good blanket tomorrow."_

 _Wynonna didn't expect the pleasantries. Most of her experiences with other kids at these sort of places were odd. But then again, most of the time people were so drugged that they could barely form sentences._

 _"I don't do the talking thing," Wynonna whispered as she laid back on the bed. "I'm not going to tell you my sob story or have some bonding moment with you."_

 _The roommate remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "We don't have to talk. You don't have to tell me your story. We can just silently brood in here until we get discharged or sent to yet another hell hole. That's totally fine with me. Thoughtful angst is always good. Makes the time go by quick."_

 _Wynonna almost laughed. Something she hadn't done in a long time._

* * *

Wynonna decided to take her to the barn. No one knew about Quinn, and she would like for it to stay that way. For as long as possible, at least.

"You hiding me, 'Nonna?" Quinn asked when the brunette closed the barn doors.

Wynonna ignored the question and sat down on the hay and waited for Quinn to do the same. "Tell me what happened, Quinn. When did you get that thing on your neck? And why did it burn me?"

The blonde sighed and laid down on the hay.

"I was staying in New York. I had a good job, I had friends. I was working for this small time magazine company. I was happy, Wyn. Everything finally seemed to be going right for me. And then I started getting the nightmares again."

Wynonna pulled out a bottle of whiskey and started drinking directly from the bottle. She hoped that would warm her up slightly.

"The same nightmares as before?" The Heir asked her.

Quinn nodded and frowned. "Every time I woke up, I felt my neck burning. They scratched it into me. I'd wake up with blood on my pillows. And then I started feeling them everywhere. I didn't know what else to do. I never thought I'd be back here. In Purgatory."

"Preach it, sister," Wynonna muttered, feeling exactly the same way. She passed the bottle to Quinn who sat up and gladly chugged some down.

"And that's all I know, really. I just- you were the one that helped me last time. Before my parents sent me away." That caused Wynonna to go silent. Quinn silently hit herself for mentioning their past. She tried to change the subject and asked, "So your demons are real?"

Wynonna nodded and told her, "We call them revenants. I kill them with my big ass gun. It's the only thing that can kill them. And I'm the only one that can use the gun. But there are other demons out there. Especially in Purgatory. So it would make sense if you picked something up when you lived here."

"But I haven't been back here in years. Not since…" She trailed off, knowing that she didn't have to explain it.

"I'm not the smart one in the team. The symbol on your neck, it's familiar. My sister, she knows all about that kind of thing. Or some other people in my team-"

"Team?" Quinn asked, an amused smile forming from her lips. "You have a team, Wy? You aren't a lone wolf in this?"

Wynonna shrugged, not wanting to admit how important her team was to her. "They followed me, Q. I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

Her use of the nickname 'Q' almost brought tears to both of their eyes. They stared into each other's eyes. There was so much unresolved tension between them, it was incredible. Everything between them was so unresolved.

"They must be really important to you," Quinn whispered, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. No, their eye contact wouldn't break now. Everything had to be intense between them It was like an unspoken rule of their complex relationship.

"They're my family," Wynonna confessed. She didn't lie to Quinn. That was another rule of theirs. No lying. "They try to save me from myself. They don't normally succeed."

"Still a mess, 'Nonna?"

"Always, Q."

Wynonna laid down on the hay and Quinn followed suit.

"They're going to ask so many questions that I'm not ready for," The Heir complained with a short groan. "It's not you, Quinn. It's just that I don't want to deal with them. Waverly will be worried, Haught will try to comfort her, and possibly me, and Dolls will ask so many questions, and Jeremy will be awkward trying to figure out what to say, and Doc…" Wynonna stopped rambling and sighed.

Quinn stared at her with surprise laced in her eyes. "That means they care about you."

"I don't want them to care, Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes and replied, "I know, Wyn. You never want anyone to care. That's your problem."

"One of many."

"You're not broken, Wynonna. You're not a lost cause."

Wynonna snorted and got up from the ground. It was getting too real for her. Too personal. "You don't even know what has happened."

"It doesn't matter, Wyn. I know you."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are super appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Wynonna woke up with sweat dripping down her neck. Gasping for air, she reached over to find a light. There wasn't one there. She cursed and remembered that she wasn't back home. She was at another Institution. Another jailcell. Another version of hell._

 _She leaned up from her bed. There was no sleeping after_ that _dream. It wasn't possible. The sweat trickled down her tight jumpsuit like outfit. She hated how it felt on her skin._

 _It had been three years and the nightmares still came. She was still just a kid. A fucked up kid who killed her father (even though it was by accident) and couldn't stop her sister getting taken. She didn't mean to find trouble afterward. But it was hard when all of her friends abandoned 'the psycho girl' and left her with nothing but depression, a sister she couldn't look at, and a thirst for alcohol (she knew where her daddy liked to hide his whiskey)._

 _They called her crazy. And not the good kind of crazy that people liked to hang around and have a good time with. No, they called her crazy as in 'needs meds and should be kept away from the general public.'_

 _Gus and Curtis told her to stop lying about the men with red eyes she swore that took her sister and led her to_ _shoot her own father. Wynonna wasn't lying though. The things that destroyed her family were real. And every time Wynonna tried to tell people that, she was locked up again and again._

 _"I couldn't sleep my first night either," The other girl whispered as she rolled over in bed. "I could tell that you woke up because you finally stopped screaming."_

 _"I'm sorry-"_

 _"Don't apologize for something you can't control. I know I don't. Besides, if I ever fall asleep in this hell hole, I probably won't be silent."_

 _Wynonna wasn't even shocked. She spent enough time in these places to know that there wasn't much sleeping. There wasn't much of anything. With all the meds, everyone was just so numb when they were conscious. When people were asleep and unconscious, however, that's when people could finally really feel. And usually, those feelings involved messed up thoughts and images._

 _"How long have you been in here?"_

 _There was a short pause until she bleakly answered, "A while."_

* * *

Wynonna opened the back door to the kitchen and was surprised to find Nicole there, instead of Waverly.

"Waves- oh, Wynonna. Hey," Nicole said as she looked up from her crossword puzzle. "How're you doi-" She stopped when she caught sight of Quinn who followed Wynonna into the kitchen. Wynonna closed the door and waited for Nicole to stop staring.

"I thought Waverly was going to be here," Wynonna grunted. She turned to the coffee pot and poured some into a mug. She turned to Quinn and asked, "Want some?"

"Nah," Quinn told her. "I'm a tea girl myself."

"Waves is at the store. Should be back soon," Nicole said, not tearing her eyes away from the stranger. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Quinn looked at Nicole and then turned to Wynonna to say, "So she's the hot one?"

Wynonna, ignoring Nicole's barking laughter, glared at Quinn. "Haught. As in H-a-u-g-h-t. Her name is Nicole Haught. Oh, shut it- Haughtstuff."

Nicole wiped the tears that fell down her eyes and tried to stop laughing. "I knew you thought I was attractive, Earp."

Wynonna mouthed what Nicole said in a mocking tone. She sat down at the table and motioned for Quinn to do the same. The blonde sat down awkwardly, not really knowing what to say or do.

Quinn caught sight of Nicole's badge and gasped, "Damn, Wyn! You're friends with a cop! You hate cops."

"She's more of a reluctant friend, Q. Like a pest I can't get rid of. She's Waverly's annoying girlfriend. And just happens to be law enforcement."

"Careful, Earp. I have a taser," Nicole warned jokingly. She turned to Quinn and told her, "Wynonna's kind of a cop herself. Deputy Marshal."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and smirked at her friend. "Deputy Marshal Earp. Sorta has a ring to it, don't you think? Is that how you investigate Revenants and such? Do you need a badge for that?"

Wynonna noticed that Quinn's mention of Revenants piqued Nicole's interest. The redhead looked confused that a stranger would know that.

"Who are you again?" Nicole asked Quinn aggressively.

"Would you believe me if I said that she was from the future and is your and Waverly's love child?" Wynonna asked, trying to relieve the tension and change the subject. Nicole glared at her and crossed her arms, letting Wynonna know that she definitely wasn't amused. "Admit it, you believed it for a second."

Nicole's reaction changed from anger to worry and she pulled out her phone. "Do I need to text Waverly and tell her to come home? Is everything alright?"

"No, Officer Haught. That is not necessary. She'll be home in no time. Let's not scare my poor sister. Because she worries like nobody's business."

"For good reason, Earp," Nicole argued. "You haven't been… stable recently. And now you tell some random person about Revenants-"

"She's not some random person, Haughtshot," Wynonna interrupted. She turned to look at Quinn, who looked uncomfortable, to say the least. "She's a friend. She's known about Revenants longer than you or Waves. Her name is Quinn. And I will explain when Waverly comes back. This is not some drunken confession thing."

Nicole was hesitant. What she really wanted to do was to text Waverly and tell her to come straight home. But she also had to trust Wynonna. She might have not been in a good place recently, but there was no reason for her to trust her judgment.

"Fine, Earp. But if this goes sideways…"

"Blame it on me, Haughtsauce. Damn, dude. You're so whipped. Your first reaction is to call my sister."

Nicole glared at the brunette and muttered, "Only when it comes to you, Earp. Waves is the only one that knows how to tame you."

Before Wynonna had a chance to retort, she heard the door open.

"What the heck is happening in here?" Waverly exclaimed from behind all of them in a very angry un-Waverly-like tone, causing them all to jump.

* * *

 _I love WynHaught and their incredible banter. I hope I do it somewhat justice._

 _Thanks for reading! Reviews are super appreciated! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just so that all of you are aware, I am changing a lot of stuff about season three. Some of it is similar, but a whole hell a lot of it is different!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Morning came and Wynonna was finally allowed to see what her roommate looked like. There was a large contrast between the two girls._

 _Wynonna had dark hair, beautiful, wavy, complex. She had a tough build. Not tan or pale. The other girl, who seemed a couple years older, had hair that was straight and unwavering. Bright and blonde. Her pale complexion almost blended into her fine, light-colored hair. And with the pale clothes they had to wear, the only color on her body was around her eyes. Underneath her warm hazel eyes were her dark bags that detailed how little sleep the young girl got. Her body was lanky and thin (almost unhealthily so). The girl reminded Wynonna of a ghost. She was definitely curious about the mysterious girl, though she would never admit it._

 _The two teenagers were led to the dining hall. Before they could sit down and eat, they were given their meds. After their mouths were thoroughly checked, they were escorted to a table with other teens. None of them said anything when they sat down._

 _They were all given eggs and bacon (and of course Wynonna was really desiring a donut, so the food sucked). The food wasn't appetizing, but they were all forced to eat it. Wynonna supposed it was better than going hungry._

 _The next stop was group therapy (Wynonna's absolute favorite. Psych!). The room was sterile and cold. It was just about as uninviting as a funeral home._

 _They all sat down around a circle and none of them looked happy to be there. There was one thing that could get teens to hate something more than themselves: forced communication._

 _A woman with gray hair and a shrewd face stood up and glanced around the circle of pissed off teens. Her eyes landed on Wynonna and she said, "Can you introduce yourself and tell everyone why you're here?"_

 _Wynonna thought it was stupid to have to explain why she was here. But she knew that she had to participate if she ever wanted to get out of there._

 _"The name's Wynonna. And I guess I'm here because I'm screwed up. Everyone argues about how to diagnose me. But they all think I have delusions. And I guess people want me locked up for it, the assholes."_

 _The woman didn't even flinch at the curse word (she must have been used to it by now) and thought that was a good enough introduction and turned to the rest of the teens. "Can everyone introduce themselves so that she will learn your names?"_

 _Everyone went around the circle and said their names and their stories._

 _Finally, the mysterious blonde said, "I'm Quinn. And I'm here because no one wants to believe me and they'd rather call me crazy than admit that there's something wrong with the world we live in."_

 _Wynonna stared at the blonde. She had never heard someone say something as relatable as that. Her intrigue for the girl only increased._

* * *

Everyone turned around to find Waverly closing the door with two bags in her hands, looking pissed and confused.

"You're allowed to say 'hell' baby girl," Wynonna told her.

Waverly ignored her and turned to Nicole, looking for an explanation. She put her bags on the counter and put her hands on her hips, like a mom waiting for her kids to explain what trouble they got into.

"Baby, this is Quinn. Wynonna's mysterious friend that she has never talked about who suddenly knows about Revenants."

"'Nonna!" Waverly yelled, turned to her sister. "Why would you tell someone-"

"Waves, calm down. Sit down. Take a deep breath. I'll explain everything." Wynonna waited for her sister to sit down. Once she did, she said, "Now, I know this is pretty unbelievable, but Quinn is your and Haught's daughter from the future-"

"I'm Wynonna's friend," Quinn interrupted, causing everyone to turn to look at her. Waverly's face went from agitated to perplexed. Quinn turned to Wynonna and said, "We have to tell them, Wyn."

"Tell us what?" Waverly asked with anxiety in her words.

Wynonna sighed and took a deep breath. She guessed it was now or never. She brushed her hair behind her ears and cursed herself. She was too sober for this conversation. She looked down, not wanting to see everyone's reactions when she told them.

"Quinn and I met when I was fifteen. We were roommates. In the Institution that I lived in for a while. I don't even remember how long I was there anymore. The time always blended in those places." It was hard for her to ignore Waverly's gasp and sudden reach for her girlfriend. Wynonna lowered her head away from her sister even more and continued, "She lived in Purgatory too. She was the only one that believed me. Because she had demons that taunted her as well."

Quinn added, "Wynonna was the only one that believed me. When I was finally discharged from a place that wasn't where Wynonna and I met, I was fine for a while. But they just came back and I got this gut feeling that Wynonna could help."

Waverly tried to comprehend what they told her. "So you know about the Revenants…"

"Because I told her all about them when I was fifteen. She was my only confidant. She was my only suppor-" She stopped. She couldn't say it out loud knowing that it was hurting Waverly. "You were so young, baby girl. You couldn't have helped."

Tears ran down Waverly's face. She remembered how hard it was for Wynonna for the first time in a while. "Gus told me that she was getting you help. She said that you were out of control. I didn't know. I thought- I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Wynonna promised her and gave her a short, reassuring smile. "But I don't even matter. We have to help Quinn. These demons are- they're bad, okay? And it's the least I- we- can do for what she did for me."

"And how do we… er… know that Quinn's demons are… uh-"

"Real?" Quinn finished, not looking angry or surprised by the question. She was used to them her whole life. She turned around and lifted her hair so that Nicole and Waverly could see the symbol on her neck.

"And when I touched it…" Wynonna whispered. "It burned my hand."

Nicole stared at the symbol and finally recognized it.

"Uh guys," She muttered eerily. Everyone turned to look at her. "That's the symbol for the Cult of Bulshar."

As Waverly looked confused by the fact that Nicole had some knowledge she didn't know about (and possibly hid from her), Wynonna tensed up and blurted out, "Cult of what now?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Reviews are super appreciated, guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yay! An update! I love this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Wynonna didn't pay attention to anyone. She rarely gave anyone a second thought (except maybe her baby sister). But Quinn was different. They didn't talk (even though Wynonna soon regretted that she said that they couldn't when they first met) but she watched the blonde with extreme intensity._

 _"If you wanted to ask me a question, just ask, Wynonna. I don't think many of your questions are going to be answered by your severe stares," Quinn muttered with a short smirk when they returned to their room. "I'm personally not a big fan of voyeurism."_

 _Wynonna blinked at the girl, not knowing what to say. She wasn't used to a bluntness like the blonde's. No one could make Wynonna go silent. Usually, she had a clever quip coming out of her mouth without even thinking about it._

 _Quinn fell back onto her bed. "You're wondering what I meant by what I said at Group, right? You wanna pick my brain and understand what's wrong with me?"_

 _The brunette shook her head and admitted, "I was actually just wondering if you lived in Purgatory."_

 _The blonde stared at Wynonna, caught off guard. "How'd you know?"_

 _"Because that's where I live," Wynonna told her._

 _Quinn gulped and got up from her bed. She walked over to the brunette and sat on the floor in front of the brunette's bed. "This isn't my first crazy house. I've been in different ones since I was ten. My parents put me in this place two years ago. They're angry because they think the meds aren't working. Because I'm not changing my story."_

 _"And what is that?" Wynonna asked, her voice filled with curiosity._

 _Quinn's eyes flicked up and bore into Wynonna's as she sat down across from the blonde. She opened her mouth as if she was going to tell Wynonna, but then she closed it. After a few minutes, she commented, "I thought you didn't want me to tell you my story."_

 _Wynonna almost physically flinched. She hadn't met someone as guarded as herself like Quinn. She wasn't offended by the blonde's lack of an answer. She was disappointed, sure. But the brunette knew that if the blonde was dealing with demons, it would be hard to talk about it. And she knew she wouldn't tell the blonde her story either._

 _So Wynonna put on a smirk and replied, "I don't, Q. I don't want to even have to consider that someone has it worse than me."_

 _Quinn snorted and moved away from Wynonna. "You're really something, Wynonna."_

 _"By something, you mean hot, right?" The brunette joked and sat down on her bed._

 _"You can tell yourself that, Wyn. But I wasn't the one staring like a crazy person," Quinn replied with a grin that spread across her face._

 _"Come on, Q. We're all crazy here. At least we're supposed to be."_

* * *

"Bulshar," Nicole repeated, with cold tone to her voice. Something that definitely wasn't normal for her.

"I heard you the first time, Haughty," Wynonna snapped. "I know about the man who rose up a couple of months ago. Kinda hard to forget, you know?"

Nicole was about to argue back, but Waverly interrupted, "I think what Wynonna means is to ask you what you mean by the 'Cult' part. We hadn't heard of such a thing."

Wynonna raised her eyebrows at Nicole, waiting for an explanation.

Haught cleared her throat and clarified, "Dolls and I have been doing some research from BBD files. There were these massacres committed by a group of people. They called themselves the Cult of Bulshar. And they usually left that symbol behind… among the dead bodies."

Before Wynonna had a chance to ask Nicole why she hadn't told her about this information before now, Quinn questioned, "Who the hell is Bulshar? And why is this symbol of his on my neck?"

The Heir turned to her friend and said, "Bulshar is this dick that we tried to prevent from rising. But we couldn't. My great-great-grandfather, Wyatt Earp, pissed him off by killing two of his sons. So Bulshar put this curse on our family. All the people that Wyatt killed would rise up and continue to rise up until all of them are killed and sent back to hell again. Ergo, Revenants. Revenants that only I, the Heir, can kill. And for why his symbol is on your neck, I have no goddamn clue. But maybe Officer keeps-a-lot-to-herself knows."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend's sister. "Earp, you didn't even want me to know-"

"Okay, stop, guys," Waverly told them. "Nicole and Dolls obviously know more than us. So let's go talk to him as well. Maybe he will have some sort of insight."

"Baby-" Nicole said, feeling guilty about not telling Waverly.

"Not important right now, Nicole," Waverly bit back. "Let's go to the station. Maybe Jeremy can figure out why Quinn's neck burned Wynonna." Everyone nodded and got up. "Can I talk to Wynonna alone for a second?"

Wynonna nodded and turned to Quinn, who looked worried to be away from her. "It'll just be a sec, Q. Haught might not seem like it, but we can trust her. You're safe with her."

Quinn smiled shortly at Wynonna before following a very surprised Nicole out the door.

"Can you believe it? Your girlfriend and my b- friend- boss- Dolls kept information from-"

"I'm so sorry, 'Nonna," Waverly whispered with shame spread across her face. "I can't believe you had to be in those places where they treated you like you were crazy. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Wynonna frowned, mad at herself for hurting Waverly. "Oh, baby girl. That's not your fault." She walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "As I said before, you were too young to do anything. And I was too stubborn to… try to be better."

Waverly cried out, "I can't even believe what it must have been like for you! So young and alone. Nobody was there for you-"

"Quinn was," Wynonna interrupted. "I didn't talk about her before now because remembering those times… hurts. But it wasn't that bad. I was just glad that you weren't screwed up like I was."

"But-"

"No buts, baby girl," Wynonna declared as she brushed Waverly's hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead. "You are not allowed to feel bad for something that you had no control over. Promise me that you will not feel guilty over this shit."

Waverly sighed and replied, "I promise. But I do not promise that I will stop trying to make it up to you. There will be more hugs and donuts in the future."

"Ah, Waves, you know exactly how to make a girl happy," Wynonna said and pulled her sister's hand toward the door. "And I'm not just talking about your skills in bed, missy. From what Haught screams while you are-"

"Wynonna!" Waverly yelled, her cheeks becoming red. Even though she was embarrassed, she was happy about the banter. It meant that Wynonna was feeling better. At least, she hoped that was what it meant.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Reviews are super appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Wynonna forgot what it was like to have a friend. And while she decided that it was premature to call Quinn her friend, their late night conversations, jokes about the staff, and warm smiles during Group Therapy told a different story. They spent all of their time together, while they were silent or not._

 _They could laugh at almost anything. Even after a few weeks, they already seemed to have their own language. They could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking. There was an unexplainable closeness between them that neither could decipher._

 _Quinn's comfort made Wynonna not hate everything (and that was a big deal). They didn't tell each other about their pasts, but that didn't seem to matter. They knew all they needed to know about each other._

 _During Group Therapy on a very rainy Saturday, Quinn was called out of the room. She gave Wynonna a reassuring smile before she left the circle, but the brunette had a bad feeling._

 _Quinn didn't return to the group. It wasn't until Wynonna went back to her room when she saw her 'friend' again. The room was darker than normal (due to the weather), but Wynonna didn't need to see Quinn_ to _know that something was wrong. She heard the blonde let out a small sob. The brunette wasn't really sure what to do. She wasn't used to helping someone feel better._

 _But even though she was clueless, she sat down next to Quinn, letting her know that she was there for her. If she needed to talk, if she needed to- hug._

 _Quinn remained still. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before whispering, "My parents told me that I needed to try harder. That I was wasting too much of their money staying here. That I needed to be better faster."_

 _Wynonna felt a surge of anger and the desire to hurt someone (specifically Quinn's parents). For the past three years, she had pushed back every violent thought that came into her mind. But this was different. She wanted to protect Quinn. She wanted to protect her… friend?_

 _"I feel you tensing up next to me, Wyn. It's fine. I'm fine. I mean, I could start faking it. I don't want my parents-"_

 _"Your parents put you here, Q," Wynonna interrupted fiercely and grabbed the blonde's hand. "They shouldn't complain about the money when it's their fault you're in here. They chose not to believe you."_

 _"They didn't exactly have a choice," Quinn whispered._

 _Wynonna didn't understand what that could possibly mean. "What do you mean?"_

 _Quinn didn't reply. She only pushed her sleeves up and showed Wynonna the deep cuts that marked her skin. Even in the dark, the brunette could see the scars that etched her skin._

 _Wynonna couldn't help but stare. She hated that Quinn had done such a thing. She hated that Quinn wanted to hurt herself._

 _"They told me to do it, 'Nonna," Quinn murmured, her voice so quiet, the other could barely hear. "The demons made me do things. Things I didn't want to do."_

* * *

Dolls could tell things were tense when the group entered the police station. He couldn't find the reason until he saw the stranger. The stranger that seemed to be attached to Wynonna by the hip. Immediately, he became suspicious. It wasn't like Wynonna to have a random friend.

When Wynonna noticed Dolls' and Jeremy's confused glances at her friend, she announced, "Guys, this is Waverly and Nicole's child from the future! She's here to help us save the world!"

Jeremy gasped and Dolls glared at her, not believing her for a second. He knew exactly what she was doing (and he was positively annoyed).

"OMG, you're a WayHaught baby?" Jeremy asked, running up to the blonde. "I always imagined you would have red hair."

"She's joking," Dolls stated emotionlessly and watched as Jeremy frowned with disappointment. He then turned to Wynonna and asked the question that she knew was coming. "Who is she, Earp?"

Wynonna smiled awkwardly and answered, "Well, er, this is Quinn. She's an old friend of mine, I guess you could say. And she has the symbol of the Cult of Bulshar on her neck. And when I touched it, my fingers got burned. It hurt like a motherf-"

"Haught?" Dolls interrupted, looking at Nicole with a confused and agitated stare.

She gave him this embarrassed and pitiful look and admitted, "I had to tell them. I recognized the symbol. Wynonna asked for he-"

"What gives, Dolls?" Wynonna interrupted, tired of other people talking in what sounded like code. "What's with the secret keeping? That's my thing!" Wynonna complained and put her hands on her hips.

"I only had a few files," Dolls told her. "There's not much in there. And Haught…"

"I told him to keep it to himself," Nicole told the team, looking guilty and worried. "I didn't— I got this gut feeling about it. But that doesn't matter right now. Earp was right. We need to help Quinn. That should be our priority."

Nicole tried to ignore everyone's concerned glances at her, but they accepted her command.

"Do you mind touching her neck again?" Jeremy asked Wynonna.

"Sure, Chetri. I just love burning myself. It's my second favorite thing after getting tortured. Good times," Wynonna replied sarcastically.

"Just touch her neck, Earp," Dolls ordered, looking done with everyone's shit.

Wynonna put her hands up in defense and said, "Alright, alright! Fine! Okay, Q. You ready for this?"

Quinn grinned at her and replied, "Never been more ready, Wy."

The Heir snorted and put her hand on the blonde's neck, causing her skin to sear with pain at just the slightest touch. She flinched it away and watched the other's reactions to the glowing symbol branded on her neck.

"Can I touch it?" Jeremy asked, fascinated by the mark.

"Go for it, dude," Quinn told him.

Jeremy lightly brushed his fingertips on her neck and made a small squeak sound as he squeezed his eyes tight, preparing himself for the pain. But it didn't come. He let out a happy chuckle and announced, "My fingers feel great!"

"So it's just Wynonna that makes the symbol go all wacky," Waverly noted. "Why? Did this happen when you guys were kids?"

Wynonna and Quinn looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It wasn't like I was touching her neck all the time," Wynonna snarked. "But not that I recall."

"You guys were friends when you guys were kids? That's so adorbs!" Jeremy exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. "Were you guys in High School or something together?"

"Not quite," Quinn answered, knowing that Wynonna wouldn't have wanted to explain. "When we met, Wyn was fifteen and I had just turned seventeen. We were roommates in an Institution. It seemed like fate that we met, both being from Purgatory and both seeing demons. Or, in her case, Revenants."

Dolls' eyes stared into Quinn's. He already became skeptical. "She told you about the Revenants?"

"She is right here, Dolls," Wynonna almost hissed. "And yes I did. She had her fair share of demon-y experiences. I trusted her. I trust her, Dolls. And she came to me for help. And that's just what I'm going to do. With or without your help."

Dolls narrowed his eyes at the Heir and crossed his arms. He admired Wynonna's stubbornness and loyalty. But he also knew how dangerous it was for her. He eased up and even gave her a short smirk.

"Don't be so dramatic, Earp," Xavier told his friend. "Of course I'll help. That's what we do. It's what I hired you to do."

"Woah, he's your boss, Wyn?" Quinn asked, entertained by the whole interaction between the two of them.

"Unfortunately," Wynonna muttered. "Alright, Q. Tell the team-o about the creepy crawlers that do really bad things."

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath. She had a whole group to listen to her. She had an audience that would help her (and possibly believe her). It was stressful, but also gave her a bit of pride. Finally, she had people that would listen to her.


End file.
